Cartas a mi hijo
by Ryu-kun
Summary: Una carta de una madre a su hijo... Hola finalmente he regresado :P


Cartas a mi hijo.  
  
Por Ryu-Kun.  
  
- El joven pelirrojo observa la carta que tiene su nombre escrito y la abre con cuidado. En el interior hay una hoja amarrilla escrita hace mucho tiempo y una letra cuidadosamente pulida y muy clara invitaba a leer la carta.  
  
Querido Koushiro.  
  
Te escribo esta carta, en caso de que algún día remoto no pueda decirte a verdad que he guardado en el fondo de mi corazón. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y he deseado decirte desde que eras pequeño, pero no tuvimos el valor de decirte porque te queremos mucho.  
  
Debes de saber que no eres mi hijo, eres adoptado.  
  
Aunque supongo que ya los has de haber deducido. Siempre has sido muy brillante, mi querido e inteligente hijo.  
  
Sé que esta carta no es suficiente como para decirte y explicártelo todo. Pero la he escrito por si un día yo llegará a faltar, y no dejar a tu padre solo en este penoso predicamento de decirte la verdad, he deseado decírtelo personalmente.  
  
Esta carta es mi ultimo recurso en caso de que yo muera quiero irme sabiendo que la verdad acerca de tu nacimiento y adopción no entristezcan tu corazón.  
  
El año en que naciste nuestro hogar fue bendecido con la llegada de un hermoso varón. Nuestro primogénito Kenichi.  
  
Fuimos muy felices el corto tiempo que estuvo con nosotros.  
  
El lamentablemente murió a muy corta edad. Fue un bebé prematuro, y el parto fue muy difícil para mí. Desgraciadamente ya no puedo tener más hijos.  
  
No puedo decirte lo doloroso que fue para nosotros la muerte de nuestro único hijo. El día fue muy largo y pesado, parecía como si el mundo estuviera envuelto en una espesa niebla gris, que no nos dejaba movernos libremente.  
  
El cuerpo lo sentíamos muy pesado y no teníamos ganas de hacer mucho. Todas las cosas que habíamos comprado para nuestro pequeño, estaban en su cuarto.   
  
Tu cuarto.  
  
Fue muy doloroso empacar todo a sabiendas que nuestro pequeño nunca más usaría sus juguetes. El dolor en mi pecho era tan fuerte, sentía rabia conmigo misma, por no haber sido más fuerte, por mi incapacidad al no tener más hijos. No podía sentirme tranquila.  
  
Ya no era lo que fui antes, me sentía vieja y cansada, como si no estuviera viva. Que dios bendiga a tu padre pues fue un soporte muy sólido a pesar de todo el me seguía amando.  
  
Fue entonces cuando tu naciste.  
  
Tu padre fue un eminente matemático que daba clase en la universidad de Tokio, y tu madre era una persona muy bondadosa. Ellos eran especiales, tu eras especial. La única cosa oscura en torno a ellos.  
  
Es que ambos se casaron sin el consentimiento de sus familias. Ellos ya tenía una pareja predeterminada por sus padres.  
  
Un matrimonio arreglado que no respetaron, porque el amor pudo más que las antiguas tradiciones de sus familias. No malentiendas la cosas mi querido hijo. Tus abuelos son muy estrictos en cuanto a las costumbres antiguas y no ven agrado las nuevas costumbres del Japón de hoy en día.  
  
Tu eras la dicha de ese hogar, un regalo de Dios para ellos. Fueron muy felices el poco tiempo que estuvieron con vida.  
  
Ellos murieron un mes después de tu nacimiento en un terrible accidente. El poco tiempo que vivieron contigo, tal vez fue el más feliz de tu vida, tu no podrás recordarlo y me duele pensar que nunca podremos ser tan buenos padres como ellos.  
  
Tus abuelos y demás familia, nunca quisieron tenerte a su lado.  
  
Un día nos invitaron a su casa.  
  
Después de que todo el protocolo hubiera pasado. Nos dijeron sin el menor tacto posible que sabían acerca de la muerte de nuestro hijo.  
  
Nosotros no estamos emparentados directamente con ninguno de tus abuelos o familiares directos.  
  
Sin el menor respeto posible por nuestro dolor, casi nos exigieron tomarte a nuestro cuidado, a cambio de una pequeña compensación económica a cambio de no volverte a ver.  
  
Yo naturalmente estaba furiosa con ellos, su poco aprecio por nosotros y casi falta de humanidad me asquearon.  
  
Me negué con toda la fuerza de una madre.. estaba tan furiosa con ellos y con todo el mundo.. que lloré de rabia.  
  
Salí de la habitación como una furia de la naturaleza. Estaba tan enojada que me perdí en casa de tus abuelos y confundí la salida.  
  
Y entonces fue cuando te escuché llorar.  
  
Tu no llorabas como un niño normal. Tu llanto era muy penetrante.. lleno de tristeza.. casi podía escuchar la palabra mamá en tu llanto. Llorabas por tus padres..  
  
Tu llanto me hizo sentirme muy mal.. Nosotros habíamos perdido un hijo.. pero tu habías perdido a tus padres.  
  
Nunca más los volverías a ver o a escuchar.  
  
Ellos ya no estaban en este mundo.  
  
Tu llanto era algo muy triste y emotivo para mí. Verte allí solo y asustado.  
  
Te cogí en mis brazos y me sorprendía por lo pesado que eras.  
  
Dejaste de llorar y me miraste con tus preciosos ojos negros mientras te sostenía.  
  
Tu mirada.. me cautivo y te abrace y cubrí de besos. Mientras te besaba t suave piel tu reías con gran alegría. Tu risa era como una dulce melodía para mi corazón afligido   
  
Ya no dudé más y abandoné aquel hogar donde no eras bienvenido.. Te llevé en mis brazos hacia un vida mejor, que nosotros podíamos darte.. mi corazón estaba lleno de amor..  
  
Un amor que creí que nadie iba a poder recibir.. un amor que te doy incondicionalmente..  
  
Tu padre al principio te miraba con cierta timidez, nuestro hijo nos dejó heridas muy profundas que tu estabas curando conforme reías.  
  
Tu papá siempre había querido poder sostener en sus brazos a nuestro hijo, alzarlo por encima de su cabeza y...  
  
Con mucho cuidado te tratamos los primeros días.. Eras un bebé muy bueno y tierno..  
  
Un día Kenji te levantó en brazos.. te gustaba que te subiera y bajara.. no te mareaba mientras subías y bajabas en el aire..  
  
Recuerdo al felicidad con que empezaste a inundar nuestro hogar.  
  
Lentamente te empezamos a querer como hijo nuestro..  
  
Pero la felicidad no era completa.. allí estaba esa mancha de que algún día podrías.. sentirte mal por no ser hijo nuestro así que decidimos callar..  
  
No nos culpes.. te amos con todo nuestro corazón y tu felicidad era lo más importante.  
  
En la escuela..  
  
Siempre hemos visto con orgullo como siempre eres el primer lugar.  
  
Tu amor es tan preciado para nosotros y queremos siempre nos sigas queriendo con toda tu alma.. Sé que eres muy joven si estas leyendo esta carta es porque deseo revelarte este secreto..  
  
Y mi secreto es que te amo con todo mi corazón mi querido Koushiro..  
  
Mi amado genio..   
  
Deseó que seas muy feliz el resto de tu vida..  
  
Maomi Izumi  
  
- El pelirrojo cerró la carta con mucho cuidado mientras contenía las lagrimas. Hacía mucho tiempo que sabía la verdad, que sus padres se lo habían hecho saber cuando tenía diez años.. Y a pesar de todo.. Los seguía queriendo mucho a pesar de que no eran familia, el joven los amaba mucho.  
  
Las lagrimas inundaban sus mejillas. Los sentimientos no eran algo fácil para él. Casi nunca había mostrado sus emociones y ahora se sentía más tranquilo consigo mismo.  
  
Guardó la carta con cuidado y miró el departamento vacío, donde tanto tiempo había vivido con sus padres adoptivos.   
  
"Papá.. mamá.. los quiero mucho dondequiera que estén y ahora.. voy a vivir mi vida sin ustedes.. me siento solo.. pero feliz por el tiempo que compartimos juntos.. espero que ser tan buen padre algún día como ustedes lo fueron para mi.  
  
El joven se dirigió a la puerta y la cerró.  
  
Ya nunca volvió al departamento. Ya no era su hogar.. Pronto una nueva familia se mudaría a él.  
  
El cielo era azul y el sol muy brillante el joven ya no sentía triste ni solo.  
  
Solo era un paso en su vida, un cambio. Sus amigos estaba allí para confortarlo y por ahora eso lo confortaba.  
  
Fin.  
  
Comentarios:  
  
Hola soy yo.. he regresado. Finalmente casi un año desde mi ultimo fic, he decidido continuar con mis fics. Aunque muchos de mis fans ya se han de haber ido por otros rumbos, y otros ya no han de estar buscando mis historias. Empezamos un nuevo fic.  
  
Este fic. Lo acabo de hacer y se lo dedico con mucho gusto a mi querida ari-chan.  
  
Postdata: No se preocupen continuare mis otros fics. Solo denme más tiempo. :P 


End file.
